American idiot
by Pinkfluffyfangirl
Summary: Another peaceful world conference... Or is it? America is late as usual and England seems to have a thing or two up his sleeve...


**HIIIIIIIII it's been a while since I've written! I'm so sorry! So to make up for that I'm going to write a short story! This is my first Hetalia fanfic and I hope you like it!**

It all started off as a perfect day. Birds were singing, flowers are blooming. It was just perfect.

Except for the fact that there was a world meeting...

America quickly rushed to the world meeting, looking arp this watch the whole time. "Ugh I'ate again!" He said to himself while eating 2 cheeseburgers at once.

Within a couple of minutes he arivved at the conference room. He burst through the doors and accidentally tripped and fell...right on top of England.

America gasped whilst pushing the Brit onto the floor. America quickly stood up without a regaurd for England at all. "Hey! What's up dudes? Did I miss anything?" He asked excitedly. _He couldn't wait to tell the other countries about his plan for global warming!_

England stood up and brushed all the dirt off his clothes. "Bloody twat! We were waiting for _you_ so we could start the conference!" The Brit exclaimed angrily.

America shrugged. "A HERO IS NEVER LATE!" He yelled. All the countries groaned.

The meeting started very calmly with all the countries talking about their problems but then it escalates into America talking all about himself. While he was talking he was unaware of the smirks on all the countries (especially England) faces.

in the middle of one of Americas rants he realized that most of the countries (including England) had left the room.

He looked at the remaining countries. "Where did everyone go?" America asked.

The remaining countries smirked. One of them snapped and suddenly England appeared behind the very confused American.

He looked like he was in some kind of Rock band. His shirt was off, he was wearing skinny jeans and various spiky bracelets and chokers. To finish it off he was holding a huge electric guitar.

England smirked and slowly counted to 3.

The Brit started to play the guitar before America could say anything. A microphone suddenly appeared in front of England and he opened his mouth to sing...

" _Don't wanna be an American idiot!"_

America opened his mouth to speak but he was to angry and confused to say anything.

"oh god England noooooo!" America whined. England smirked and contenued playing.

 _"Don't want a nation under the new mania_

 _And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

 _The subliminal mind fuck America."_

Suddenly another England appeared playing the drums. This England had a more dark aura and his eyes were a different color (yes it's 2p England) he opened his mouth to sing a long and another microphone appeared.

 _"Welcome to a new kind of tension._

 _All across the alienation._

 _Where everything isn't meant to be okay._

 _Television dreams of tomorrow._

 _We're not the ones who're meant to follow._

 _For that's enough to argue."_

"Oh god why Ollie whyyyyyyyy!" Another America (witch also had a dark aura) yelled. America looked at his doppelgänger in suprise and shock. The other America paid no attention to his nicer self and was only focused on Oliver Kirkland.

 _Well maybe I'm the faggot America._

 _I'm not a part of a redneck agenda._

 _Now everybody do the propaganda._

 _And sing along to the age of paranoia._

 _Welcome to a new kind of tension._

 _All across the alienation._

 _Where everything isn't meant to be okay._

 _Television dreams of tomorrow._

 _We're not the ones who're meant to follow._

 _For that's enough to argue._

Suddenly another England appeared playing a keyboard. For some reason this England was...a girl? She started to sing along to the song.

"ALICE! What are you doing?! Please stop!?" A very angry female America shouted. The normal America watched all this in suprise and shock.

 _Don't want to be an American idiot._

 _One nation controlled by the media._

 _Information age of hysteria._

 _It's calling out to idiot America._

Finally the last England appeared as a backup dancer. She was dancing around in a way that was very innapropirate.

This england looked exactly like female England except she had a dark aura like the 2p England (it is 2p!fem! England)

"Abigail please stop!" _Another_ America called out. This America was also a 2p!fem.

all the England's kept singing and didn't stop.

 _Welcome to a new kind of tension._

 _All across the alienation._

 _Where everything isn't meant to be okay._

 _Television dreams of tomorrow._

 _We're not the ones who're meant to follow._

 _For that's enough to argue._


End file.
